Exotic
by vamp926
Summary: Yet another prompt from my friend Jerilyn. Tony/Ziva, and madness and smut ensue...


Yet another prompt from Jerilyn; Tony, Ziva, Leather, Gibbs' House. Take that as you will. Warning: SEX IS AHEAD!

Exotic

"Tony, are you sure we should be here?" Ziva asked as she followed Tony into Gibbs' house from the back door. Tony turned around and smiled.

"You said you're the one who wanted to kick it up a notch," Tony said.

"Yes, well, when I said that, I was thinking of trying a new position, not sneaking into Gibbs' house to have sex," Ziva hissed.

"Zi, relax, Gibbs is at the team leader conference in Chicago until Monday, it's Saturday. We won't get caught." Tony lead Ziva into the living room.

"Oh, Tony, no," Ziva said when she saw where he proposed to do it. Gibbs' had just bought a new leather couch, and it stood in the middle of the living room, facing the entry way into the kitchen. Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into him, his hands firmly on her ass. Her breath caught; he certainly knew where to touch her. His hands squeezed gently and his lips began to kiss her.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she sighed and parted them. He ran his tongue into her mouth, slow and smooth. She responded right away. Her hands traveled up his neck and tangled in his hair. He continued to kiss her and ran his hand up and down her leg. She shivered. While still maintaining contact with her lips, Tony picked her up and walked over to the couch, where he put her down gently. His mouth moved from her lips to her next, his tongue making small circles. He heard her breath hitch and her breathing pick up. He moved his fingers and began unbuttoning her shirt, his mouth moving lower every time he undid a button. Finally, her shirt was open all the way and Tony pulled it off of her, revealing her red lace bra. He reached around her and unhooked it, and her breasts leapt free. Lowering his mouth, his tongue circled her nipple, which was already hard. He heard her gasp violently, and he increased his pace. Her writhing increased. He stopped his attack on her nipple and moved to the other one, dragging his tongue on the flesh between her breasts as he did. He took his tongue to her other nipple with renewed force. Soft sounds were now coming from Ziva, and he could feel her body shaking.

Tony dragged his tongue down over Ziva's stomach and stopped just shy of the top of her jeans. He swiped his tongue back and forth a few times and then began unfastening her jeans. She lifted her hips and allowed Tony to pull the jeans down her legs and off; they joined her shirt on the floor. He resumed his attack on her skin with his tongue, his tongue flicking her sensitive spot though her underwear, and he could feel that she was hot and moist, ready for him. He hooked his finger under the edge of her underwear and pulled it down, slowly, letting the lace trail over her skin, trailing it with kisses. When he had peeled the lacy offender off, he trailed his tongue back up her leg. He could feel her leg shuddering as she fought to control herself. He grinned. Sitting up on one knee, he tore his shirt and pants off. He lowered himself back onto the couch and roughly kissed Ziva on the lips, and then he moved back down.

His tongue found iher/i spot and he swirled once, twice, three times. Ziva moaned, loudly. Tony did it again and her hips bucked against his mouth. He started swirling his tongue in alternate directions, switching every few strokes; her moans grew louder. Her legs fell open wider, inviting him in. He positioned himself carefully so he didn't fall off of the couch and sunk into her slowly. He felt her tighten instantly against him. Her breathing was ragged now. He pulled out, and pushed again, harder this time. If it was even possible, she became tighter around him. He reached up with his thumb and forefinger and began gently pinching her nipple. Ziva's back arched and a long, loud moan escaped her lips. Tony continued doing this while he entered her, again and again. Finally, she came, screaming as she did. Tony pushed through her orgasm until he had his own. He collapsed against her, both shaking from the intensity. Their skin, sweaty and hot, was sticking to the couch.

"God, Tony," Ziva finally said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you still regretting coming here?" Tony asked as he moved a piece of stray hair out from in front of her face. She smiled.

"No, but let's get out of here," she said. They both pulled themselves from the couch and got dressed, well, almost.

"Tony, I can't find my bra, what did you do with it?" Ziva said as she searched the floor for the black lace object. Tony looked with her.

"I don't know where it went," Tony said. They continued to search for a half an hour and they finally gave up.

"If we can't find it, there's no way Gibbs will," Tony said, pulling Ziva out of the house.

Monday morning the two anxiously awaited Gibbs' return. They both hoped sincerely that he hadn't found Ziva's missing bra. They both jumped slightly when he walked into the bullpen. His face was expressionless like always. He stopped in front of McGee's desk and glared at him.

"Go get me coffee," he said. McGee didn't say a word, just got up and left the bullpen. When he was safely in the elevator, Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva; Tony gulped, Ziva remained expressionless. Gibbs pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it onto Ziva's desk; it was her bra. She looked up and glared at Tony.

"I'll expect you two there tonight to clean off my couch with Lysol. And you two ever pull a stunt like that again, you're gonna get smacked so hard you won't know what hit you."


End file.
